


Ошибки

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [15]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Languages, Languages and Linguistics, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Языковые познания Эмили вызывают у Спенсера некоторые проблемы.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920499
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Criminal Minds Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Ошибки

**Author's Note:**

> Лингвистический кинк — знание множества языков

В ноябре, когда Хотч второпях представляет команде Эмили, Спенсер окидывает ее равнодушным взглядом и думает, что ей ни за что не удастся сравниться с Элл. Позже, когда во время допроса арабского террориста та помогает выйти на след, просто уловив разницу диалектов в словах субъекта, он окидывает ее уважительным взглядом и всего на секунду задумывается, что она может быть не так уж бесполезна.

В декабре, проходя мимо стола Эмили, Спенсер случайно слышит, как она с кем-то разговаривает по телефону на испанском. Мягкий голос, произносящий слова на чужом языке, считающимся одним из самых сексуальных в мире, отзывается волной мурашек, собравшихся в районе поясницы. Спенсер растерянно моргает, удивляясь такой реакции своего организма, но, плотно сжав губы, выкидывает лишние мысли из головы и продолжает свой путь к стойке с кофе.

В январе он впервые в жизни благодарит высшие силы — за то, что день, когда Эмили решила созвониться с подругой из Франции, выпал на тот, в который он решил прийти на работу в немного большом ему кардигане крупной вязки. Спенсер все еще атеист, но не может не сказать «спасибо» кому-то неизвестному, раскинувшему карты именно так, за возможность избежать позора из-за того, что у него встал, пока он работал над географическим профилем под возбужденное щебетание коллеги.

С февраля по апрель, слишком часто находясь в наркотическом бреду, после того, как провел полные пыток два дня в плену у субъекта, Спенсер не особо обращает внимание на Эмили, если она сама к нему не лезет с душеспасительными разговорами. Его пристрастие к дилаудиду совсем не здоровое, но оно позволяет не беспокоиться лишний раз, что кто-то заметит, как он реагирует на новенькую, разговаривающую, кажется, на всех языках в мире, так что все не так уж плохо.

В апреле, когда Спенсер с попеременным успехом пытается слезть с иглы, во время расследования одного из дел ему до зуда на внутренней стороне локтей хочется вколоть себе новую дозу, чтобы абстрагироваться и перестать ловить каждое слово, срывающееся с губ Эмили. В тот день он узнает, что она, к его величайшему ужасу, знает еще и русский.

С мая по октябрь Эмили, к огромной радости Спенсера, разговаривает только на английском. По крайней мере, в пределах его видимости. Если быть честным, это не сильно спасает ситуацию, ведь и того, что он успел услышать, вполне достаточно, чтобы регулярно, лежа в кровати, сжимать член крепкой хваткой. Водить сомкнутым кулаком по стволу, иногда куда мягче лаская головку, пока тело не содрогнется в оргазме под все еще звучащий в ушах мягкий голос, произносящий незнакомые слова. Но молчания Эмили хватает хотя бы для того, чтобы не ставить себя в неловкое положение перед коллегами, и за это он ей безумно благодарен.

В октябре, к великому огорчению Спенсера, Эмили вспоминает, что она полиглот. И, кажется, пытается компенсировать предыдущие месяцы отсутствия языковой практики по максимуму. Спенсер начинает носить огромные свитера, жилетки и кардиганы на работу каждый день. Просто во избежание. И это лучшее решение, которое он когда-либо принимал. Потому что октябрь Эмили, в основном, посвящает итальянскому, который она, конечно же, тоже знает. А итальянский, как известно, язык любви.

В ноябре, когда Эмили замечает Спенсера за чтением «Анны Карениной», то сообщает, что русскую классику лучше всего познавать в оригинале. На следующий день на работу она приходит с экземпляром книги на русском, читает оттуда любимый отрывок, а после отдает ее Спенсеру, сообщив, что если будут проблемы с пониманием, то он всегда может обратиться к ней и она с радостью поможет. Спенсер пропускает большую часть ее речи мимо ушей, думая о самых мерзких вещах, которые ему приходилось видеть, в надежде, что это поможет хоть немного успокоиться и избежать недоуменных взглядов.

В декабре, когда они начинают изучать русский, Спенсер, украдкой поправляя вставший член, думает, что большей ошибки, чем позволить Эмили, чей голос, произносящий слова на неизвестном языке, каждый раз отзывается острой вспышкой возбуждения, быть его репетитором, он никогда не совершал.

Когда в январе Эмили замечает, что с ним творит ее знание других языков, и, удивленно цокнув языком, без лишних размышлений расстегивает его джинсы, спускает их к щиколоткам, а после, приподняв полы домашнего сарафана и отодвинув в сторону ткань кружевных трусиков, седлает его член, Спенсер решает, что совершать ошибки чертовски приятно. Когда он до звезд перед глазами кончает под звук ее голоса, шепчущего стихи на русском, то убеждается в этом окончательно.


End file.
